Baby Sitting Sucks
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: TA Maxwell, Chichiri, Tasuki, Nuriko, and I all have to baby sit everyone else's kids with disaterous results. P.S. Sorry if the words are smooshed together, I've been havinf technical difficulties.


HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M BACK!!!!!!!!! Kouji will no longer be doing the disclaimer stuff because he-he QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!! *starts crying* [Nakago] There, there. *pats Kanoi on the shoulder* I guess I'll be doing the rest of the talking. TA Maxwell guest stars. Kanoi owns nothing but herself, thank you and enjoy the fic. *tries to comfort Kanoi wishes Nuriko were here so he could help* _--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------_ [TA & Chichiri] *sit on the love seat cuddling* [Kanoi & Nuriko] *sit on the swing cuddling* [Tasuki] *walks in with many chibis clinging onto him* The brats are here. [Chibis] YAY!!!!!!!!!!! *jump off of Tasuki* Thank you for the ride uncle Tasuki! *run off to play* [Tasuki] Why did we take this job? [Chichiri] Because the girls are broke, no da, and we volunteered to help, no da. [Kanoi] speak for yourselves, I've got money but I just can't leave TA to baby-sit all these kids by herself, with Chichiri. [Nuriko] And I'm here for moral support for Kanoi because she can't stand kids sometimes. [TA] YOU'RE ALL SO NICE!!!!!!! *A big bang in heard in the kitchen* [All] WHAT THE----- ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In The Kitchen~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ [Chibis] *are all fighting* The kitchen is covered in flour, sugar, and various other thing. [Tasuki] WHAT THE *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* HAPPENED HERE!?!?!?!?!?!?! [Chibis] *smile innocently* oooooooooooooooooo, *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* [Kanoi] O_O [Chichiri] O_O [Tasuki] O_O [TA] O_O [Nuriko] EEP!!!! *looks at everyone else* I mean O_O [Kanoi] Um, you don't need to say things like that. [Chibi Tasuki] Why not? Daddy said it. [Kanoi] Well yeah, but you see, your daddy, he has, a well, potty mouth. [Chibi Tasuki] POTTY MOUTH!?!?!? COOL!!!!!!!! *starts pulling his pants down* [Tasuki] O_O [Nuriko] EW NO!!!!!!!!! *grabs Chibi Tasuki* [Chibi Tasuki] What'd I do now? [TA] What Kanoi means is that your daddy says a lot of bad words, words you shouldn't say. [Chibi Tasuki] Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh [Chibis] PLAY TIME!!!!!!! *run off again* [TA] I'm not gonna survive this. [Kanoi] *irritably* LEAST YOU'RE GETTING PAYED!!!!! [Guys] *sigh* This is gonna be a long day. [Kanoi] Damn right it is! *looks at the mess* I think we should get to cleaning up. [Everyone else] *nod heads* Hai, hai. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~1 and a half hours later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* [Chichiri] *looks at the clean kitchen* Finally, no da. [Nuriko] Yeah, *turns to Tasuki* hey Tasuki, something just occurred to me. [Tasuki] Yeah, what? [Nuriko] That one kid is your son, right? [Tasuki] Yeah, so? [Nuriko] Who's the mom? [Tasuki] *shrugs* I don't know. [Kanoi] *punches Tasuki* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! PERVERT, HENTAI, MAN!!!!!!!!! Wait, 'man' should just about sum it up. [TA] Kanoi ^_^;; The group walks into the living room and sees flour foot prints. [Chichiri] MY CARPET, NO DA!!!!!!! [TA] Ooooooohhhhh, poor Chichiri-chan. *hugs Chichiri* There, there it's ok. [Kanoi & Nuriko] *sigh and sweatdrop* [Nuriko] Why don't we follow the footprints? [Kanoi] *sarcastically* OMG!!!!! Why did III think of that? *glares* I think everyone had the same idea Nuri-chan. [Nuriko] Why do you say that? [Kanoi] Because everyone was already following them before you said that. [Nuriko] Oh. *blushes* Well we should follow. *grabs Kanoi's hand* Right? [Kanoi] *blushes* R-right. The 2 follow the foot prints until there is a fork. Meaning one group went one way and the other group went the other way. [Nuriko] Which way should we take? [Kanoi] Um...*can't think straight because Nuriko is holding her hand* [Nuriko] Kanoi? [Kanoi] *snaps out of it* Oh, sorry. Left I guess. [Nuriko] LEFT IT IS!!!!! NOW WE GO UPSTAIRS!!!!!!! [Kanoi] Uh, Nuri-chan? [Nuriko] Hai? [Kanoi] Why are you so enthusiastic? [Nuriko] Dunno. [Kanoi] *sighs and Sweatdrops* Nuriko. Meanwhile with the other 2 people, aka the oh so sweet couple.. [Chichiri] I wonder where they could be, no da. [TA] You have a big house Chichiri. *while looking at everything runs into a wall* [Chichiri] Eh *-_-;;*, there is a door there ya know, no da. [TA] Ehehe, yeah, I knew that. A noise comes from not far away. [Chichiri] Think it's the children? [TA] I hope so, I don't get paid if we can't find them. The 2 walk into the neighboring room to see the children of Miaka and Amiboshi(is a chibi Miaka), Tamahome, Hotohori and Houki, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko wrecking the room. [Chichiri] *pathetically* My furniture, no daaaaaaaaaaaa. [TA] Eep! *tries to stop the kids* [Suzaku chibis] *run to another room* We now tune in with the other two for the reason there are scenes which the audience does not need to see. [Kanoi] It's dark up here......., and scary. [Nuriko] *shivers* And cold. [Kanoi] Why does Chichiri have such a big house? [Nuriko] Because he is so rich. [Kanoi] Well, mind if I ask why he's rich? [Nuriko] Not at all; it's because he is the most popular FY bishie. [Kanoi] Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I see. Well, just so you know, you're my favorite bishie. *hugs Nuriko* [Nuriko] You're nice. *hugs back* A crash is heard. [Kanoi & Nuriko] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! A hand is placed on Kanoi's shoulder. [Kanoi] N-Nuriko? [Nuriko] H-Hai? [Kanoi] Is that your hand on my shoulder? [Nuriko] No. [Kanoi] That's what I was afraid of. Another crash is heard and the lights turn on. Nuriko and Kanoi turn around only to see.. _--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------_ CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!! HAHA!!!!!!!! I'M EVIL!!!!!!!! Anyway, review please. Now for the questions. Who does the hand belong to? Will Kanoi and Nuriko ever find the kids? Will TA and Chichiri ever catch the other kids? Just how big IS Chichiri's house? Will TA ever get paid? What has happened to Tasuki? Will I ever get a new assistant? Will I ever stop asking questions? The answer to the last one is yes. 


End file.
